


Always Helpful

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Always Helpful

Title: Always Helpful  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #50: Resolution  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Fluffity fluff!

  
~

Always Helpful

~

“Did you make any New Year’s resolutions?” Harry asked.

Draco looked surprised. “Certainly not,” he scoffed. “Those are for pathetic people who need to change, not people with perfect lives like you and me.”

Harry shook his head. “Right. Silly me.”

“Does this mean you made some?” Draco asked a moment later.

Harry grinned wickedly. “Just one. I resolved to be more adventurous in bed. But if you think we’re fine--”

The breath whooshed from Harry’s lungs as he was Apparated to their bedroom.

“Well, I’m always willing to help you with your goals,” Draco murmured before all speech ceased.

~


End file.
